Why him?
by bumblebee and sam
Summary: Sam is walking when someone rapes him to get revenge. Bee and Sam slash later on.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing sadly, I wish I did. Oh and buy the way Miles knows about the ****Autobot****. Do not ask how, it's like when a mother knows when you do something bad, they just know.**

Mikaela and Sam were sitting on bee when she told Sam that her and her dad were moving. They were going to be moving to England. Sam was shocked. Mikaela then told Sam they were leaving at the end of the day and how that it was just too far to try and keep dating- that they were over. Sam said that it was okay- that he understood. Bee drove Mikaela home and then drop off Sam at his house so Sam could sleep when he got to the Autobot base.

Sam waited for bee leave, so he left.

Sam was walking- having no idea where he was going. He just wanted to stop thinking about Mikaela. When he hared something behind him, Sam turned around to see Barricade there. Sam started to run when Barricade's hologram appeared. Barricade grabbed Sam and said, "You can not win."

"What do you want?" Sam yelled.

"Well, to get back at Bumblebee by hurting you." Sam was stunned. Barricade started looking at Sam like a wolf looking at its next meal. Barricade then ripped off Sam's clothes. Sam screamed and begged Barricade not to, but Barricade was going to rape Sam. Sam begged Barricade to stop. Barricade just laughed at him, "You are a worthless human. I wonder why Bumblebee would stay with you." Sam wanted the pain to stop, and every time Barricade slammed into him Sam's screams got louder.

When Barricade finally left, Sam got up. He was bleeding badly, and felt so used. When Sam had made it home, the first thing he did was take a shower. Sam scrubbed 'til his skin was raw and red- with the water as hot has it could be. When the water started to turn cold, Sam got out and put on his pajamas. He turned into his bed, and quickly fell to sleep.

When Bee got back from the Autobot meeting, he heard Sam screaming in his sleep. Bee had no idea what to do, so he turned on his hologram and pick the lock on the door to enter the house. As Bee walked up the stairs, he heard Sam yell, "Please stop!" Bee now was running up the stairs. He got to Sam's room and opened the door He saw that Sam was thrashing in his sleep, so he walked over and gripped Sam's arm. Sam felt something holding his arm and screamed louder then before. Bee started shaking Sam to get him to wake up. Sam's eyes opened and Bee let go. "Sam, are you all right?"

"I think so. "Sam responded quietly.

"Okay, but my sensors show that you have a fever."

"I am okay." Sam did not want to tell Bee what had happened

. Bee knew something was wrong and told Sam, "I am taking you to Ratchet."

"What?! No you can not make me go." Sam said.

"Watch me." Bee responded. Bee picked Sam up and started to carry him down the stairs. "Put me down!" Sam keep yelling.

"For the last time no." Bee then throw Sam into his car form and locked him in. Bee's hologram disappeared and the car started driving to the base. Sam had fallen asleep within minutes. Bee was relieved- Sam had made it harder then it had to.

When Bee got to the base where Ratchet was waiting, Bee followed Ratchet to the med bay. "What happened?"

"I do not know." Bee replied.

"Well, I am about to find out." Ratchet thought.

Bee opened his door. Sam ran out faster than the Bots could even figure out why he had bolted.

Sam ran straight into Miles. Since Miles was Sam's best human friend, he knew he could tell him what had happened. Giving in to the part of him that needed to tell some one, he grabbed Miles hand and ran. "Hey man, what is up?" Miles said once Sam had stop running.

"I have to tell you something, but you can not tell anyone."

"Okay. And dude- who would I tell?"

"Well I had gone on a walk and Barricade had come out of no where and well..."

"What happened?"

"He, he well ummm... raped me."

"Sam, have you told Bee or Ratchet?"

"No, only you."

"Sam, I know I said I would not tell, but you have to."

"I know but I can't do it."

"Yes you can. I will be with you at all times,-you do not have to do it alone."

"I know."

"The longer you wait the harder it will be."

"You'll be with me?"

"Of course I will, what are friends for?"

"Thanks."

"Ratchet should we not be looking for Sam?"

"No he will come when he is ready."

Sam and Miles walked into the med bay. "We need to talk" Miles said, "Go on Sam."

"Well ummm... Miles, I can't. Please, will you tell them?"

"Sam, what going on?" Bee asked.

"Well", Miles said, "Sam had gone on a walk and Barricade came out of no where and....... well.... raped Sam." Bee and Ratchet looked shocked.

"Well, Sam, I have to check you out-make sure you're okay." Sam nodded and followed Ratchet. When Ratchet was done, Sam had fallen asleep. Ratchet told Bee that it would be wise if they moved Sam into the base.

"I too think it would be wise."

**I will posted the next chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

I own none thing still :(

_Previously.........._

"_Well, Sam, I have to check you out-make sure you're okay." Sam nodded and followed Ratchet. When Ratchet was done, Sam had fallen asleep. Ratchet told Bee that it would be wise if they moved Sam into the base. _

"_I too think it would be wise."_

**Later**

"Bee, what do I tell me parents? **I can not tell them!"**

"Sam it will be ok." Bee said.

"You know my mom has a temper."

"I know. Your mother took a bat to me when I first met her in my true form."

"Your mother was crazed." Miles added.

"I know, but it is still going to be hard -and possible dangerous." Sam said.

"We will be with you, Sam." Miles assured.

**Ratchet and Optimus Prime**

"The boy needs to be moved here, Optimus."

"Why would that be?" Optimus replied.

"Barricade raped him when Bee leaved to come here."

"Oh, how is he?''

"He'll be okay."

"Did you talk to him about this?"

"Yes, I did. He'll talk to his parents."

"I fear for Barricade."

"Why?"

"Do you not remember what happened when we told her about Mission City?"

"Sadly, I do. I had to bang the dents out of you and Hide for hours."

**Back to Bee, Sam, and Miles**

"Bee, Miles, I can't do it." Sam said has they walk up to Sam's parents house.

"We are with you. It will be okay."

"Hey, we will be with you."

"I know."

**Ratchet, Optimus Prime, and Ironhide**

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Hide asked.

"About Sam moving in." Ratchet said.

"Why?" Hide asked.

" Hide, it's because Barricade raped Sam when Bee left to come here." Optimus said.

"**I will blow him up." **Hind yelled.

"No- you will control yourself."

"**Why should I? He hurt the human in a most Crowley way."**

"Promise me you will not go after Barricade."

"I will not."

"I agree with Hide on this one,Optimus." Ratchet said.

"Fine- but nothing drastic." Optimus said- giving up on them. Optimus wanted nothing more then to go after Barricade and rip him in half, but it would not help Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Fine- but nothing drastic." Optimus said- giving up on them. Optimus wanted nothing more than to go after Barricade and rip him in half, but it would not help Sam._

"Miles, I can't do it." Sam went to turn around, but Bee stop him.

"Oh know you don't." Bee said.

"You'll be ok." Miles added to Bee's statement. Bee dragged Sam to the door and Miles opened the door. "Yo, Sam's mom and dad, you home?" Miles yelled.

"What do you want Miles?" Ron yelled from upstairs.

"Sam here?" Miles yelled back.

The next thing Bee and Sam knew ,Judy engulfed them in a hug. "Oh I miss you, both of you." Over time Judy had grew to love Bee like a son.

"Nice to see you too." Bee replied

. "Sam has something he wants to tell you." Miles said.

"Oh, so Sam what did you want to tell us?" Ron said.

Sam looked at Miles and Bee. "Well, can we sit?" Sam asked.

"Of course you can." Judy replied. They went into the living room. Sam sat between Bee and Miles, while his mom and dad sat across from them.

"I do not know how to tell you this, but..." Sam could not continue, because he started to cry- turning into Bee.

"Miles, will you tell them?" Bee asked- knowing Sam couldn't with out breaking down like this each time.

"It would be best if Sam did, but I guess I can." Miles reply.

"Okay, I really want to know what all this is about." Sam's mother stated.

"It's ok Miles I'll do it." Sam said. "Mom, dad, I was walking home when Barricade came out of no where and he...," Sam stop and Bee pulled him into a tighter hug , "rape me." Sam whisper.

Sam's mother jump up and yelled, "**WHERE IS THAT BITCH?! RON WHERE'S MY BAT?! WHEN I FIND THAT BITCH I WILL BEAT HIM WITH THE BAT !" **Ron was still sitting , looking lost. **"RON WHAT THE HELL?! ARE YOU NOT MAD?!" **Judy yelled .

"**OF COUSE I AM. I WENT TO GO FIND THE SON OF A BITCH AND TOO!**

Sam was now sobbing has his parents were yelling. Bee and Miles where trying to calm Sam down.

Judy was trying to run out the front door with the bat. "Please,stop." Bee asked Sam parents. "Bee's right ,Judy. You have to calm down." Ron said.

"**TO HELL WITH THAT!"** Judy yelled.

"Bee, Miles please take Sam to the base. He'll be safe there right?" Ron asked.

"Yes, sir." Bee relayed.

"Okay, Sam it will be okay." Ron said.

"I know." Sam respond.

"Bye Sam, Bee, and Miles."

"Bye sir." Judy had gone to the cabinet to get some alcohol.

On the back to the base Sam had fallen asleep in the back on Miles, while Bee's holo drove. "You think Sam will truly be ok?" Miles asked.

"I do not know." Bee said.

_**I hope that this chapter was good. I tried my best with Judy.**_


	4. Chapter 4

On the back to the base Sam had fallen asleep in the back on Miles, while Bee's holo drove. "You think Sam will truly be okay?" Miles asked.

"I do not know." Bee said.

Optimus Prime was waiting for Bee to return with Sam and Miles, He was going to show Sam to his new room. The meeting with Ratchet and Ironhide did not go well and the fact that Ratchet was not on his side and chose Ironhinde's side was bugging him. Ratchet should have known that Sam would not want them to go after Barricade and put themselves into a trap. The auto bots look out for each other and did not take kindly to one of their own being hurt. Prime heard Bee coming and prepared for them.

"Come on Sam, wake up." Miles said.

"Give up Miles. Let Sam sleep." Bee said back.

"Bee, Miles." Optimus greeted.

"Is the room done?" Bee asked.

"Yes." Optimus replied.

"Well, where is it?" Miles asked.

"This way." Bee's engine roared and followed Optimus to Sam's new room. After a few minutes Optimus stopped "Here it is. I have work to do. Good bye Miles, Bee." Optimus walk off leaving for what it was he had to do. "Miles will you please move Sam out of so I can transform."

"No problem Bee." Miles move Sam form Bee to the bed. "Hey Bee, did you drug Sam?"

"Yes, he needed to sleep."

"Ok, well I'm going to go hit the sack." Miles said.

"Why would you hit the sack?" Bee asked.

"It's a human thing, night."

"Night."


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing.**

"Why would you hit the sack?" Bee asked.

"It's a human thing, night."

"Night."

**Ratchet, Optimus Prime, and Ironhide**

"Optimus, you have to do some thing." Ratchet said.

"Like what? If we go after Barricade then we are most likely walking into a trap and if we do nothing then we are letting barricade get away with it. Either way we lose."

"Optimus, I'm sorry, I lose it." Ironhide said.

"It's okay Ironhide, I understand." Optimus said.

"No it's not." Ironhide said.

"Ironhide, Barricade will be punished when the time is right" Ratchet said.

"Count on it." Ironhide said.

**Bee and Miles**

"Hey bee." Miles said.

"Hello Miles." Bee said

"I need to talk to you." Miles said.

"What is it Miles?" Bee asked.

"I knew how Sam feels about you and I think you do to. You have to do something about it before Sam sinks into himself and won't be able to come out of himself."

"Miles. I do not understand."

"Yes, you do. Sam feels the same way about you." Miles said.

"Miles, what if you are wrong and he hates me for it?" Bee asked.

"I have known Sam for a long time, trust me." Miles said.

"Miles, I love him. Why am I so afraid to tell him this, but I can tell you how I feel about him?" Bee asked.

"Cuz, you are afraid he'll reject you. Tell him it will be okay." Miles said.

"Thank you Miles." Bee said.

"Your welcome, now get your ass out of here and tell Sam how you feel." Miles said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer I own nothing**

"_Miles, I love him. Why am I so afraid to tell him this, but I can tell you how I feel about him?" Bee asked._

" _'Cuz, you are afraid he'll reject you. Tell him it will be okay." Miles said. _

"_Thank you Miles." Bee said. _

"_Your welcome, now get your ass out of here and tell Sam how you feel." Miles said. _

"Hey sleepy head, how are you, Sam?" Bee asked

"Fine, but I feel like I was drugged." Sam said.

"Well yeah about that...."

"YOU DRUGGED ME?!?!" Sam yelled.

"You need sleep. Miles thought that it was a good idea."

"I'm sorry I yelled, but you drugged me."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time, but now not so much."

"You think?"

"I will go get you something to eat."

"Bee, I can get it myself." But Bee was all ready gone.

"Miles I told him."

"You did Bee?"

"Yes he did not take it well."

"Wait what did you tell him?"

"I told him I drugged him."

"OH MY GOD, you didn't please tell you didn't?!"

"I did."

"Oh Bee, you are screwed."

"Why?"

"You do not tell some one who was raped that you drugged them; it just is not done."

"Oh, next time I will not tell him."

"There will be no next time!"

"Even if it would help?"

"You have to ask him!"

"Oh, but you said......."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT I SAID!"

"Fine."

"You still need to get Sam his food."

"Oh, I should go get that."

"Yeah, you should."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I own nothing**

"_You still need to get Sam his food."_

"_Oh, I should go get that."_

"_Yeah, you should."_

Ratchet had been watching how Sam and Bee for a while now and know how their felt for each other. Ratchet was also curious on what would happen. Optimus, was where the trouble came in. Optimus had also realized Sam's and Bee's feeling for each other and had voiced his concerned to Ratchet. With all that had happened to Sam if something happened it might crunch Sam.

"Hey, Ratchet." Miles voice brought Ratchet out of his thoughts.

"Hello, Miles what brings you done here?"

"They need help."

"I knew."

"No you do not. Bee was supposed to talk Sam how he felt, but he told Sam that he drugged him."

"I take it that it did not go well."

"Yep."

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"Talk to Bee."

"About what?"

"I do not knew, but Sam will not take the first step, so Bee has to."

"I think this is some thing they need is to figure this out on they own."

'I want to help."

"I knew. Some times the best way to help is by not helping."

"But, Ratchet..."

"No, not this time. Sam and Bee will figure this out."

"Fine."

"Thanks for the food Bee."

"You are welcome, Sam."

"The foods good."

"Okay, I am going to let you rest, I see you later."Bee said getting ready to leave

"No, Bee!" Sam said, food forgotten.

"Sam?"

"Will you stay with me?"

"Ok, move over." Sam moved over and once Bee (his hologram) was situated and laying down Sam moved closer to Bee and Bee wrapped his arms around Sam. Once Bee was sure Sam was asleep he started Stocking Sam face and whispered "I love Sam." To bad Sam was asleep and could not hear Bee's confession. Well that's what Bee thought. Sam had heard Bee, before falling to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I own nothing**

"_Ok, move over." Sam moved over and once Bee (his hologram) was situated and laying down Sam moved closer to Bee and Bee wrapped his arms around Sam. Once Bee was sure Sam was asleep he started Stocking Sam face and whispered "I love Sam." To bad Sam was asleep and could not hear Bee's confession. Well that's what Bee thought. Sam had heard Bee, before falling to sleep._

The next day Sam woke up and Bee was gone. 'Oh well.' Sam got up and got dressed, so he could go find Miles. Knowing that Miles usually slept in untill 1 pm Sam had a pretty good idea where Miles was in his room. Sam knock on the door.

"Uhmmm."

"Miles."

"Go away."

"Open up!"

"No."

"Fine I will go find an Autobot and have them blow it off."

"Fine." Miles looked like crap.

"What do you want, Sam?"

"Bee -he said it."

"What did Bee say?"

"He said it!"

"Oh my god! Get in here." Miles gripped Sam's shirt and pulled Sam in to the room.

"What did you say?!?!?" Miles asked.

"Nothing."

"WHAT!?!? WHY!?!?"

"I think Bee thought I was asleep."

"What are you going to do?"

"I do not know."

"Do you love Bee?"

"Yes."

"There you go."

"What I am I going to say? Hey Bee, I heard you tell me I love you and because I did not know what to do I stayed quite."

"Well you should of said something."

"Hey, right. He thought I was asleep."

"Know what?"

"NO!"

"Tell him how you feel then."

"I did not know."

"Sam."

"Let me think about it."

"fine."

"Bee?!?" Miles called out. "Where are you?"

"What Miles." Bee said Changing into is true form.

"That never seize to amazes me."

"Why is that?"

"Dude it's freaking amazing."

"Okay then."

"Any ways, Sam knows how you feel about him."

"HOW?!?"

"He heard."

"Why did he not say any thing?"

"He was and still is confuse."

"Why?"

"Sam said nothing when you told him that you loved him 'cuz he did not knew if you meat for him to hear it or not."

"Oh. I do not know if I wanted Sam to hear that way or not."

"Will he knows and he not going to say anything. Bee you have to make the first move, even though you technically did all ready, you need to do it again when Sam knew that it is for him to hear it."

"Miles for once I think I agree with you."

"Good go find Sam."

"I have one question for you."

"Yes."

"Did you practice this?"

"Why yes I did, could you tell?"

"Well obviously I could tell."

"Knew what?"

"What?"

"You are now going to find Sam and talk to him."

"Fine."

"No, you need to want it, not focus it."

"I... okay."

"Do you know what you are going to do?"

"Yes, I do. I will see you later Miles."

"Bye." Miles said has Bee transformed into his car shape (I could not think of what to call it)and dove off.


	9. Chapter 9

I am not writing this story any more. If some one wants to take it over fine just tell me.

Sorry.


End file.
